The Dare
by 1stBatgirl
Summary: Savannah Blanchard is watching Thor kick robot butt, when her friend dares her to do something crazy. Oneshot.


The Dare

Savannah Blanchard cheered from the sidelines as Thor completely demolished the giant alien robot. A huge crowd had gathered in downtown New York to watch as Thor singlehandedly took down four alien robots. Savannah could barely see him through the press of the crowd, but the things she could see of the fight were amazing.

Her friend, Tara, nudged her. "Is he hot or what?" She asked exuberantly, her wild and wavy brown hair curling around her head and her blue eyes bright with excitement.

Savannah laughed and tucked her straight blonde hair behind her ear. "Well, he's certainly not ugly!" She turned back to the scene and pushed her glasses farther up on her nose.

Suddenly Tara grabbed her arm and pointed at the sky. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Savannah glanced up and saw the Avengers zooming through the sky in their Quinjet. Everyone in the crowd watched as the pilot, probably Hawkeye, smoothly landed and the passengers exited.

Screams of excitement rose from the crowd, and Savannah fought to get closer, pulling Tara with her. She observed the other Avengers talking with Thor; then Captain America smiled and patted Thor on the back. Thor was most likely telling them about his great victory.

"Hey." Tara turned to face Savannah, mischief sparkling in her blue eyes. "I have a dare for you."

"Now?" Savannah asked, still watching the Avengers.

"Yep." Tara responded, leaning closer and lowering her voice for dramatic effect. "I dare you to kiss Thor."

"What?!" Savannah whirled to face her crazy friend. "You want me to what?"

"You heard me." Tara answered smugly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, I heard you, that doesn't mean I'm going to do it!" Savannah retorted, mimicking Tara and crossing her arms.

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you used to pretend that your teddy bear was your boyfriend." Tara threatened.

Savannah's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know I would, girl." Tara smirked.

Savannah looked over at the Norse god, then back at Tara. "You are… insufferable, you know that?"

Tara merely looked at her. "Come on." She coaxed. "There's not really a downside to it."

Savannah had to agree. Kissing Thor wouldn't actually be a bad thing, unless of course, he shoved her away. Which was probably what was going to happen anyway.

"Fine." She muttered under her breath and made her way to the front of the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me, ouch, sorry." She said to different people as she practically had to climb out of the crowd.

Finally, after a lot of pushing and shoving, she reached the front of the crowd. Taking a deep breath, she approached the place where the Avengers where assembled. They all looked at her in obvious surprise. Gathering her courage, Savannah walked over to Thor, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

She heard the shocked gasps of the other Avengers and expected to be shoved away at any moment. But to her complete and utter amazement, instead of pushing her away, Thor kissed her back. She vaguely felt him lift her off the ground just the teeniest bit. The god of thunder was kissing her! She eventually pulled away and he set her down gently. Breathlessly, she just stared at him for several long moments.

Iron Man startled her out of her daze by patting her on the back. He was laughing. "You got guts, kid."

The other Avengers were chuckling too and Savannah felt a blush creep over her face.

Shyly, she glanced up at Thor and saw him grinning. "It was a dare." She hastened to explain. "My friend dared me and I just did it, cause she threatened to tell everyone about my teddy bear boyfriend and I-."

Thor stopped her. "It is fine." He told her. "You seem like a girl of courage and I was happy to kiss you." With that statement he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

Savannah was sure her whole face was on fire. "Th-thanks." She said quietly and hightailed it back to Tara as quickly as she could.

The crowd was applauding and whistling as they parted to let her through. She saw Tara wave at her and hurried to the spot where Tara was standing. Tara giggled. "Oh my word, he actually kissed you back!" She squealed loudly.

Savannah grinned in spite of herself. "I know. Let's get out of here."

On the way home, Savannah couldn't stop smiling. She had kissed Thor and he had kissed her! She halted in the middle of the road and threw her arms around Tara. "Thank you for making me do that!"

Tara laughed and hugged her back. "That's what friends are for."

They chuckled and leisurely walked to their homes, Savannah still thinking about the kiss and Tara wondering if maybe she could kiss Thor too.

* * *

 **A.N- This was somewhat based on a tumblr prompt and then it wasn't really. XD It's just very random, but I was wondering what people would think about it so yeah. Please review and tell me if you liked it (or if you didn't) :D The reason it's in the Avengers category and not the Thor one is because this was set a little after the Avengers movie.**


End file.
